The present invention relates generally to service requests in applications and more specifically, to optimizing the number of pre-emptive service requests in an application.
Distributed processing systems and applications typically require a level of integration between applications. For instance, it is often required for an application to rely on a service provided by service provider, wherein the service provider can be on-premise (e.g. provided locally in a distributed processing environment, such as within a local area network) or off-premise (e.g. provided remotely, such as via the Internet and/or within a cloud computing environment).
Response time is a key factor in application execution, wherein it is widely recognized that a shorter response time is typically beneficial. The response time of an application can be adversely affected by services which are called by the application. For example, an application can arrive at logic/instructions requiring the results/output from a service and can then have to wait for the result/output from the service to be provision, thus increasing the response time of the application.
In an attempt to address such an issue, a service can be called earlier on in the application logic flow (e.g. pre-emptively requested), so that, by the point in the logic/instruction flow that the result/output from the service is required, the result/output from the service is available (or a shorter wait for the result/output is required). However locating and/or identifying pre-emptive service requests can be very cumbersome.